


I Will Call You Darling

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, College, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Meetings, Living in the Same Apartment Building, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: "Hi! I’m Cady, your new neighbor,” a small, cheerful redhead said from the doorway, grinning and sticking out her hand.Janis froze. The girl in front of her was adorable.Janis and Cady live in the same apartment building during college and are instantly gay for each other AU.





	1. and everything will be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I love these two and I know I have a million ongoing projects but...I love these two fshsjsks I'm sorry

Janis groaned when she heard a knock at the door. She decided to ignore it for the time being, keeping her attention on the Rifftrax blaring from her TV. After a moment, she stubbornly wrapped her blanket tighter around herself for good measure.

Another moment later, there was a second knock.

The brunette sighed. “Coming,” she grumbled groggily, lazily reaching for the remote to pause the show before practically rolling off of her couch towards the door. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned turned the knob.

“Hi! I’m Cady, your new neighbor,” a small, cheerful redhead said from the doorway, grinning and sticking out her hand.

Janis froze. The girl in front of her was adorable. Her long, slightly wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders. Adorable freckles sprinkled her face and shoulders. Her blue floral dress complimented her bright hair wonderfully. If Janis had been told the girl standing in her doorway was a fairy princess in disguise, she would have easily believed it. She quickly attempted to run her fingers through her hair and wipe off potential Cheeto dust from around her mouth.

“Hey! Uh, I’m…I’m Janis. Welcome to this humble abode,” she replied awkwardly, throwing her blanket to the side and taking Cady’s hand to shake it in one swift motion.

Cady giggled. God, that was a sound Janis could listen to all day. “Thanks. Sorry if I caught you at a bad time, I asked the receptionist if there were any other college kids living here and she gave me your room number. I’m really trying to make friends since…since I haven’t really had any. Ever,” she trailed off.

“...oh. Well, I’m...I’m here! I’d be happy to hang out any time I’m not in class or at work,” Janis offered quickly.

The redhead blinked and gasped when she realized what she’d said. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean to say that part out loud! It’s just…I’ve lived in Africa with just my parents for 18 years with…minimal contact with others. And now college seems kinda…” she started explaining.

“Terrifying?” Janis finished.

Cady nodded vigorously. “Yes! Exactly! I’m going to veterinary school, but honestly it’s only because animals are all I know other than math,” she said, pouting slightly.

Janis leaned against her door frame. “Um, do you want to come in for a moment? Just so we don’t bother the other neighbors too much,” she suggested.

“Well, I would love to, but…I have so much unpacking to do,” Cady said, a light blush gracing her face as she rubbed her neck.

“I could help!” Janis blurted out, stunned by her sudden exclamation.

Cady smiled sweetly. “It’s okay, I don’t want to impose-”

“Oh, you’re not imposing! Not at all, just let me, um, you can come in for a second while I-” Janis stumbled out, opening her door wider and slipping on the blanket on the floor.

The other girl reacted with lightning speed, running forward to catch both the door and Janis. The brunette looked up, blinking. Cady blushed again as she was essentially cradling Janis, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Good catch,” Janis said simply, voice cracking slightly.

“Yeah,” Cady responded, holding the other girl for another moment before remembering to help her up and set her down.

“Um, so, uh…” Janis sputtered.

Cady was about to reply when a chime from her phone interrupted the pair. She pulled it out and wrinkled her nose at whatever was on the screen.

“I'm so sorry, but my mom just showed up to help unpack…”

“Oh, no problem! Go see your mom, we’ll hang out some other time,” Janis assured.

“Okay! Can we trade numbers? So I can text or something when I have free time,” the strawberry blonde suggested.

The other girl tried to hide how much she was blushing. “Of course! Here, just make yourself a contact…”

Cady smiled sweetly as they swapped phones. “Weird request, but can you take a selfie for your contact photo? I like having pictures for everyone I text,” she said as she was typing in her number.

“Oh, yeah! Only if you do the same for mine,” Janis agreed, the last part accidentally stumbling out of her mouth.

“Deal,” Cady said, holding up a peace sign and smiling at her new friend’s camera.

Janis’ heart almost beat directly out of her chest. She followed suit and smirked, looking off to the side before snapping a photo. They quickly swapped their phones back once they were safely within each other’s contacts.

“Well, I'll see you around!” Cady said cheerfully, giving a small wave.

“Yeah! Text me!” Janis replied, waving back before cringing at herself.

The redhead gave a simple smirk before scurrying down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the start of this!! I have another chapter and a half already, so leave a comment if you want to see more!! Any thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. <3


	2. 'cause I know that I am yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian finds out about Janis' earlier encounter and bullies her into inviting Cady over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back bois!! back on my Janis and Cady bullshit, I really forgot how much I love writing these two. anyway, hope you all enjoy the continuation!!

“And you gave her your number?” Damian asked, looking up judgmentally.

“Yes! We actually exchanged numbers, thank you very much. And she suggested it,” Janis gloated. The two of them were beginning their traditional Friday movie night, Janis sitting on the counter beside the microwave where Damian was popping popcorn.

He sighed. “Oh, dear sweet Jan. Are you sure she's not straight?” he followed up.

“I mean, I'm not sure, but my gaydar is usually spot on. She gives off major distinguished bi vibes,” Janis reassured.

“You said she was looking to hang out with college kids, right?” Damian prodded.

Janis tilted her head to the side. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You should invite her over here. Tonight,” her friend suggested, looking up and smirking.

“No! Bad idea! You're gonna expose me way too soon,” Janis protested, leaping off of the counter.

Damian laughed. “I promise, I won't! Just invite her over, you can get a second opinion on her straightness and we can all have some quality bonding time,” he rationalized.

Janis squinted. “But it's our traditional movie night!” she weakly countered.

“Janis. Hand me your phone, I'll send the text for you if you can't,” Damian said, holding out his hand.

“No! It's not that I can't, it's that I won't,” she said pointedly.

“Janis. Invite your potential gal pal,” her friend said, more like a command than a suggestion.

She pursed her lips. “No. I want to enjoy our one on one time,” Janis said stubbornly.

Damian smirked. “Good thing you left your phone on my side of the counter and I still know your passcode!” he said before immediately bolting towards her bedroom.

Janis shrieked and ran after him as fast as she could, but wasn't fast enough to catch her best friend before he swung into her room and locked the door.

“Damian! Please don't do this!” she pleaded, banging on the door.

“Her name is Cady, right?” he teased.

“No! Not Cady!” Janis yelled back.

“Definitely Cady,” Damian confirmed before going silent.

Janis desperately tried to pick the lock with a bobby pin, but recognized that she was too late. A moment later, Damian opened the door. The brunette girl immediately leapt towards him, clawing at his arm.

“What did you send?! Please tell me you didn't send anything,” she whined.

Damian laughed. “Here, I think your girlfriend’s responded already,” he said tauntingly as he handed back her phone.

Janis snatched it and scrolled up to read what he had sent. “Oh my god…‘hey! I’m having a movie night with a friend of mine, wanna come hang with us?’ ” she read out, mortified.

“What did she say back?” Damian asked as he took the popcorn out of the microwave and put another bag in.

“I…she asked if my friend minds if she joins us,” the brunette replied, stunned.

“Okay! So say no, come on over!” Damian pushed.

Janis responded to Cady with exactly that, receiving a reply a moment later.

“Great! On my way, bringing some homemade cookies with me :)” the text read, causing Janis to blush furiously.

“She's coming, right?” Damian asked.

“She's bringing cookies,” his friend squeaked out.

“We love a baking queen,” he said enthusiastically, adding a smug smile as he leaned across the counter towards Janis.

She could only bring herself to glare angrily in his direction.

\---

A few minutes later, Janis and Damian were settled onto her couch, a bowl of popcorn between them, Netflix up and ready for when Cady showed up. Damian was lounging, wrapping a blanket around himself while Janis was curled into a ball of nervousness, picking at her fingernails and twisting her hair.

“Hey, Jan, you need to take a couple deep breaths,” Damian suggested, reaching for a handful of popcorn.

She sighed. “I’m fine! I’m not-“ she started, cut off by the sound of a knock on the door.

Janis leapt up off of the couch, going motionless once she was off her feet.

“You gonna get that?” Damian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! I’m…I’m going,” the brunette replied, rushing over to the door and throwing it open.

“Hey! Good to see you again,” Cady said cheerfully from the doorway.

“Hey! I’m glad you could come over,” Janis responded, opening the door wider and stepping aside so the redhead could enter.

The girl blushed as she entered the apartment. “Hey! So, um…bad news, the cookies got a little crushed because my mom set an unpacked box on top of them right before she left so…there’s that,” she said, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh, that's no problem, I'm sure they're still delicious,” Janis reassured, closing the door. Cady smiled back and set the cookie container on the kitchen island. The pair gazed at each other for a moment before they were interrupted by a cough from the direction of the living room.

“Oh! Cady, this is Damian, he's been my best friend since kindergarten,” Janis said, leading her new friend into the living room.

Cady smiled and stuck out a hand. “Nice to meet you! I'm Cady, I just moved here from Africa to attend university,” she said confidently.

Damian stood up from his spot on the couch and smirked. “Pleasure’s all mine Cady, a girlfriend of a friend is a friend of mine,” he said devilishly, shaking her hand. Janis almost screamed.

“What was that?” the redhead asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Uhm, what movie do you guys want to watch?” Janis jumped in, frantically attempting to divert the conversation.

Damian looked up and simply gave a devilish grin. His friend shot back an angry glare. Cady looked back and forth between the pair, trying to figure out what was happening.

“Um, I haven't seen too many movies, so I don't really have an opinion,” Cady offered.

“Great, we should definitely go with a hardcore horror thriller then,” Damian said sarcastically.

“No! Uh, what movies have you seen, Caddy?” Janis asked.

Cady thought for a moment. “I've seen mostly Disney movies. And The Breakfast Club,” she replied.

“You've got a nickname for her already, huh,” Damian mumbled, settling himself back onto the couch.

Janis stifled her furious blushing. “That's nice! Um, we can look through Netflix or something, wanna come get comfortable on the couch?” she offered, gesturing toward it.

“Sure! I'll grab the cookies,” Cady offered.

The brunette hopped onto the side of the couch opposite to Damian, who looked at her and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Janis gave him a death glare, grabbing a throw pillow and chucking it at him while maintaining eye contact. He laughed and threw it back right as Cady came back from the kitchen.

“Hey! Uh, sorry about that,” Janis said, snatching the pillow and pulling it out of the way to clear a spot for her.

Cady smiled. “Don’t apologize! I don’t want to your movie night to change because I’m here,” she assured, flopping onto the couch between Janis and Damian.

“Oh, of course not, nothing’s different! Just…a couple of friends, hanging out and having fun, like usual,” the other girl said. The redhead smiled and set the box of cookies to her right where Damian was, causing her to scoot closer to Janis on her left.

“Oh, it’s exactly like usual, except Janis is a little more anxious,” Damian said casually, picking up one piece of the crushed cookies.

Janis was becoming tired of having to glare at Damian, peering over Cady’s head. The redhead blinked in confusion. “What? Why is she anxious?” she asked innocently.

“Um, no reason! I mean, just hanging out with new people can make me more anxious since I kinda have a little lowkey social anxiety, but it’s not a big deal and I don’t know why Damian mentioned it,” Janis quickly attempted to reason, finishing by pointedly looking at her best friend.

“Sure. That,” Damian said unconvincingly, “also, these cookies are amazing Cady, even in pieces,” he added.

Cady beamed. “Thanks, Damian! And, Janis, I hope I’m not making you nervous in any way. I try not to be intimidating,” she said sweetly, placing a hand on Janis’ arm.

“Oh! Uh, it’s not you, it’s just that opening up to new people can be difficult for me. But you’re really sweet and I’m really happy to be hanging out with you,” Janis replied, placing a hand on top of Cady’s.

“I understand that. I’m really nervous about meeting new people and it sucks,” the redhead added.

“I can’t see anyone not wanting to be friends with you, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Heck, you probably saved me from getting a concussion during our first meeting,” the other girl reassured, subconsciously rubbing Cady’s hand.

Cady giggled. “That’s true. I-” she started.

“Are we done singing Kumbaya and are we gonna put on a movie, or should I leave?” Damian interrupted.

Both girls look towards him and blushed.

“Fine grumpy pants, we’ll pick a movie,” Janis grumbled, picking up the remote from her side table. She unfortunately had to take her hand off of Cady’s, but the other girl left hers in place. Janis attempted to hide her smile.

“How about the new Purge movie? To keep up our horror streak?” Damian suggested, pointing at the recommended movies on he home screen.

“But Cady-” Janis began protesting.

“I’ll be fine! I’ve never seen a horror movie, but there’s always a first for everything,” Cady said surely.

Janis shot Damian an indecipherable look. “Alright, we’ll put it on. Just let me know if it’s too much, Cady,” she said, selecting the movie and putting the remote down, returning her hand to its place on top of Cady’s.

Her suspicions were correct that the poor girl was not well equipped to handle horror movies. Five minutes in and the redhead was clutching tightly to Janis’ arm, the brunette beginning to gently rub circles on the back of her hand. Five more minutes passed and Cady buried her head in the crook of her new friend’s neck. Damian was the only one invested in the movie, crunching on popcorn every now and again while Janis kept murmuring to Cady, making sure she was okay.

“Hey, I have a balcony, do you want to go out there and hang out?” Janis asked eventually after taking a while longer to muster up the courage.

Cady nodded vigorously and shot up off of the couch.

“Damian, we're gonna go outside for a minute. Let us know when you decide to take others’ feelings into consideration,” Janis grumbled, taking her new friend by the arm and leading her outside.

“Thanks for being so understanding. I'm sorry for ruining your movie night,” Cady apologized once the door was shut.

“Oh, Caddy, you didn't ruin anything. I'm sorry Damian was being a dick. I don't even understand why he's being like this, he's the one who suggested I invite you,” the brunette apologized in return, lifting herself up to sit on the balcony railing.

Cady smiled and leaned against the rail. “You talked about me to him?” she asked.

Janis blushed slightly. “Yeah. I mentioned meeting you, because he's always trying to get me to come out of my shell and make new friends, and I felt like we were going to become pretty good friends,” she explained.

“I hope we become good friends too. Thanks for inviting me over tonight. And letting me hide in your hair,” the redhead joked.

“Of course! Any time you want to do anything, just hit me up,” Janis said, slightly awkwardly.

Cady grinned, then paused and looked up at the sky. “You can't see many stars here in the city, can you?” she pondered.

“Unfortunately, no,” the brunette answered, turning to look up.

The other girl sighed. “That's what I miss most about Africa so far. How pretty the night sky was,” she said.

As she continued gazing at the desolate sky, Janis studied the way the lamp light reflected on her face. “I promise, we’ll go somewhere we can see the stars. Someday soon,” Janis said, completely serious.

Cady met Janis’ gaze and gave a radiant smile. “If everyone here is as wonderful as you are, I don't think I'll have any issue adjusting to life here,” she said kindly.

Janis broke out into an uncontrollable grin. “Well, unfortunately I'm one in a billion, but I think you'll do just fine. And I'll be here whenever you need anything,” she joked, resting a hand on Cady’s shoulder.

The redhead giggled. “I believe that. I'm just glad to have found a friend like you already,” she said, moving to loop her arms around Janis’ waist while remaining on the balcony.

The brunette smiled and began stroking Cady’s hair. “I'm glad you found me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the chapter!! I actually have a plan for once so I might actually finish this yeehaw, updates will likely come once every week and a half or so. thanks for reading!! <3


	3. and you are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis invites Cady over on one of her few free days off and the two bond over tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy this story is back!! probably going on a little hiatus for a while after this but here ya go

The semester started and Janis became consumed by class work and actual work, always either on campus, at the mall, or in her bed. She hadn't seen Cady since the mild disaster of a movie night and wasn't sure how or when to contact her again. She also hadn't seen Damian for any meaningful amount of time, still mad at him for how he had acted that Friday night.

Two weeks after the incident, Janis finally had a free moment and crashed on her couch, still in her work uniform. She was scrolling through Twitter when the thought to text Cady popped into her head.

 _“Should I? Would it be awkward because I've waited so long? Should I wait to run into her in person? Should-”_ she pondered until her train of thought was interrupted by a chime from her phone.

“Hey! Long time no see, you free any time soon?” a text from Cady read.

Janis audibly gasped, shocked that they were thinking of each other at the same time. She frantically opened the notification. “i'm actually free rn, funny I was just about to ask you to come over lmao” she texted back.

The three dot bubble bounced for a moment before Cady’s reply came in. “Oh my gosh, that would be great! See you in 5?” it read.

The brunette’s smile widened. “perfect!! see you then” she replied.

Janis was so happy to see her new friend again that she sat blissfully smiling at her phone for a minute before suddenly snapping out of it and realizing how much she had to do.

“Shit,” she mumbled, springing up and frantically picking up wrappers and dirty dishes in an attempt to tidy up the place. She had let the apartment get messy during her busy schedule and wanted it to be spotless for Cady. After she had thrown away or stuffed everything into open spaces in her cabinets, she looked to her reflection in her shiny refrigerator door and muttered another curse under her breath. Janis bolted to her room, throwing off her uniform and shuffling through her closet. She grabbed the first fancier looking item and tugged it on, not realizing it was a dress until she looked in the mirror. She moved to pull it off when she heard a knock at the door.

“Fuck,” Janis grumbled, before calling out “coming!” and letting down her braid so her hair fell in waves. She swiftly added a smudge of eyeliner and a swipe of lipstick before running to the door.

Janis ran to the door and swung it open, trying to hide how hard she was struggling to catch her breath. “Hey, Caddy!” she said, leaning against the doorframe.

Cady smiled. “Hey! I had no idea this was a formal event, you look so pretty,” she said humorously, looking from the other girl’s ombré waves to her olive green skater dress.

The brunette blushed. “Oh! I didn't mean to, I kinda just changed out of my uniform too quick to realize what I was putting on,” she said sheepishly, running a hand through her hair.

The redhead reached up and tucked a strand of hair that fell into Janis’ face behind her ear. “Well, you look really nice,” she affirmed.

Janis beamed, unable to tear her gaze away from Cady’s smiling eyes. “Uh, well, do you want to come in?” she asked awkwardly, stepping back and pulling the door open wider. Cady smiled and nodded, tugging the sleeves of her flannel down as she entered.

“Can I get you anything? Water, tea, a LaCroix?” Janis offered.

“Ooo, tea would be wonderful. It's been a stressful week,” the redhead replied, laughing slightly.

“I have Earl Grey and Oolong I think, maybe something else hidden back here?” Janis said, thinking out loud as she rooted around in a cabinet.

Cady giggled. “Oolong would be fantastic,” she said, walking over to her friend.

“Alright, I probably wouldn't trust whatever might be in the back of my cabinet, either,” the brunette joked. She brought down the tea bags to the counter and went to her kettle, beginning to heat up water.

“Sooooo, how's the veterinary program going?” Janis asked, turning towards her friend and hoping up onto the kitchen island.

“I actually switched majors already! So, I'm supposed to be a freshman, but I'm technically enrolled as a sophomore since I finished first year classes while in Africa,” Cady explained, lifting herself up onto open counter space across from Janis.

The brunette swung her legs back and forth. “Oh wow, what's your new major?” she asked, curious.

“Mathematics. It's what I'm best at, and I think I might want to be a mechanical engineer,” the other girl said proudly.

“I'm glad! Must be nice to know what you want to do with your life,” Janis said, jumping down to check the water.

Cady smiled sympathetically. “What are you studying now?” she asked.

“I really want to keep pursuing art, but there's no money in a career there, and I'd love to have money,” the brunette joked.

“So you're figuring out the backup plan, huh,” Cady mused.

Janis took the hot water and poured it into mugs, going to collect the tea bags afterwards. “Yeah, basically. I still want to stay in the art program, but I know I probably need a better major or a specified minor to be able to do anything after college,” she elaborated.

“I'm sure you'll work it out. I'm also sure you're good enough to try doing art full-time though!” her friend said.

“Thanks for the support, but I know I'm not,” Janis said, handing one steaming mug to Cady.

“Can I see some of your art?” the redhead asked, curious.

Janis blew on her mug. “I mean, my application portfolio is by the couch…” she offered.

Cady kept off of the counter, mug in hand. “Let's go then! I want to prove you wrong,” she said, a slightly smug tone seeping into her voice.

The brunette was taken aback, but slid off of where she was sitting and followed her friend to the makeshift living room.

“Is this it?” Cady asked, picking up a large folder resting on the lower shelf of her friend’s coffee table.

“Yup. Don't judge it too harshly, I made most of it back in high school,” Janis prefaced, settling onto the couch next to the green eyed girl.

“It still got you into the art program here, didn't it?” Cady said, nudging the other girl playfully.

“You got me there,” the brunette said, sipping her tea.

Cady opened the portfolio and began leafing through the sketches at the top. The pages were filled with rough pencil drawings of what appeared to be lots of different girls.

“Are these all of your friends?” the redhead asked.

“Some of them. Some are people I just knew or saw around, some are…heartbreakers,” Janis said, lingering on the last word.

“Which one is she?” Cady asked, pointing at a drawing of a girl with large eyes and voluminous, wavy hair.

“Heartbreaker,” her friend replied simply.

“What did she do?” Cady asked in return.

Janis chuckled. “You ask a lot of questions,” she said, setting down her mug.

“Oh, I'm sorry! You don't have to answer any of them-” the redhead started.

“No, it's alright. I'm just not used to people taking an interest in me,” Janis explained, smiling sadly.

“But you're so nice and pretty and fun to be around,” Cady protested, looking up to meet Janis’ gaze.

The brunette’s smile became genuine. “Thank you. That means a lot,” she said simply, “but um, that girl. Her name was Regina,” she began.

Cady took out one sketch of her and put the rest of the folder on the coffee table, then leaned forward onto her hand to show she was listening intently.

Janis smiled. “We had been friends forever. Our moms were friends, we spent the summers swimming and playing together, we always spent lunch and recess talking and making flower crowns, and I thought things were never going to change between us,” she began narrating.

“We started drifting apart around eight grade, but I didn't worry too much about it since she seemed busy all of the time with all of the pageants and things her mom made her enter. But she didn't invite me to her birthday party. You might not know, but that's a big deal for American kids,” Janis continued, stopping to chuckle slightly. Cady smiled and nodded, entranced in the story.

“I asked her why, and she said it was because it was a sleepover. And- and that the other girls didn't want me there. Because I was…a lesbian…” Janis said, wincing slightly and hesitating.

“There's nothing wrong with that,” Cady affirmed, placing a hand on Janis’ knee.

The brunette tried not to crack up at how earnest her friend was being, and placed on of her hands on Cady’s. “Thanks Cady Cat,” she said, “but it didn't matter. I realized that she was right. And she was the reason that she was right. I talked to her about it later and…she never told anyone, but she laughed in my face and told me I was gross. She did tell people I was a lesbian, though. It ruined my entire middle school social life. I had to drop out of school and have my mom homeschool me for a semester,” Janis finished, crestfallen.

Cady moved to place her arm around Janis. “Being different is hard. But being different is cool, too,” she said.

The corners of Janis’ mouth were tugged upwards. “Yeah. It is. She made me think it was something…shameful. It's taken a long time to grow past that,” she said as she hugged Cady back.

“I'm glad you know who you are, though. Coming into the real world after spending so much time alone made me realize that I don't know anything about myself,” Cady mused.

“You have plenty of time to figure that all out,” Janis reassured.

“Yeah. I think…I think I might…” the redhead began stuttering out when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hold that thought, let me check and see who that is,” her friend said, squeezing her then letting her go to scurry to the door.

Janis looked through the peephole and sighed. “It's Damian,” she grumbled.

“Your friend? I can go if you want,” Cady said, standing up and padding over to Janis.

“No, stay. I mean, if you want to! I'm not making you,” the brunette quickly affirmed.

The green eyed girl giggled. “I want to. I thought we were having a nice moment back there.

Janis smiled down at her. “Yeah. A nice moment,” she restated.

Cady smiled back, the two staying in silence for another moment. The smaller girl slowly started drifting closer and lifted herself onto her tiptoes. Janis’ jaw dropped when she realized what might be happening, but she collected herself fast enough to lean in as well. The pair kept moving in slowly until their lips brushed against each other. Janis moved to wrap her arms around the other girl’s waist, but Cady jumped back.

“Oh! My god, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean-” she began exclaiming, covering her mouth.

“Didn't mean? Oh, no! I'm not upset-” Janis said, stepping closer to Cady again.

“Um, you should talk to your friend. I'll uh, I'll go back to my place. I'll see you around? Yeah. We’ll talk later,” she said, running to grab her purse.

“Wait. Can…can we talk about today? Later?” the brunette asked desperately.

“Mhm! I need to…think about things. But! Thanks for having me over, thanks for the tea, thanks for showing me your portfolio,” Cady said hurriedly.

“Of course, anytime,” Janis said right as the redhead opened the door and whisked herself into the hallway.

She watched her friend walk briskly away down the hallway and sighed.

“Hey, Janis? Everything okay?” Damian asked, leaning against the doorframe.

She sighed. “This day couldn't possibly get any worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo its angst time fellas!! let me know any thoughts and opinions on the story so far, any and all comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
